


A New World and a Old Love Returned.

by SweetPyrrha



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Awesome-est, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPyrrha/pseuds/SweetPyrrha
Summary: Weiss has a plan to get Ruby to be her mating partner in a new world.This story is based off an AU by Awesome-est and the lovely art that has been done for it!





	A New World and a Old Love Returned.

Weiss laid on a large tree branch soaking in the suns rays letting her once pale skin become a small tan. It was hard to believe what had happened to her through the years, even harder to try and think about ever wanting to go back. The world that she once knew was gone and now all that mattered to her was the tribe and the women she mated with. She especially loved to breed with Ruby Rose her former team leader before the world had collapsed, now she was just a fellow tribe woman and a lover of hers. She of course followed the tribe leader, Pyrrha Nikos the former champion of Beacon, whenever she commanded her but the red head was mainly interested in the bottom bitch Cinder as well as her favorite orange haired girl Nora Valkyrie. While her life as well as the world had changed dramatically in the years after the basic end of the world Weiss’s body changed as well from more then just a simple tan. 

Weiss’s body had finally started to show her real age rather then her been the flat schoolgirl, her hips shot out giving her lower half a thick feel. Especially in her ass which almost seemed to rival Blake’s but there was no competing with that, but the biggest change came wither her chest. She could no longer be called flat as a board as she was full and big. She had by the old standards of the world D cup breasts but with that world ending all she wore was a simple cloth to keep her girls from bouncing all over the place in a fight or during hunts. This change drove the tribe mad with lust sometimes for the former heiress especially in heat, they always fucked Weiss hard, but she was far from complaining about that. However, this also made some of the lower tiered girls in the tribe jealous as she was still more of a recent add compared to some. While some girls had been in the tribe since day one Weiss was brought in only a year after the tribe formed after a crash landing as she made her way from Atlas to the lands of Vale to try and find her team. Her and her sister were brought into Pyrrha’s tribe while their mother was taken by Raven. Weiss never spoke to her mother again after that, Raven and Pyrrha’s tribes were at a standstill making things harder for everyone when it came to trade or meeting one another on hunts.

But Weiss shook those thoughts out of her mind as she sat up and from her high branch looked down at the forest floor to see who was around. Thankfully it seemed that it was just her and Ruby unless someone was hiding in a bush waiting to strike, which was a customary practice now. The women of the tribe did as they pleased and fucked as they pleased. So random women jumping on another for a rough matting session was customary always leaving the girls in a state of constant watch. Ruby never cared though as she loved being matted with by anyone, she herself was still coming off her month of heat as her body went through puberty, so she tried to or was fucked by just about anything that would make her cum. Thankfully she had calmed down now but Weiss took advantage of her moments of heat. 

Weiss smirked softly to herself as today was the day she would claim Ruby for her own in a way. Of course, trying to claim a woman in the tribe for your own would be challenging the tribe leader. Weiss was far from able to win in a fight with Pyrrha, but this would make it so that no lower level women in the tribe could have Ruby or if the little rose somehow got pregnant Weiss would protect her and raise the child as her own. Weiss and Ruby would be matting partners like Yang and Blake had become, making it forbidden for anyone to join the two while they mated unless they were in a higher position on the tribe or if it was Pyrrha herself. Pyrrha never usually joined in with mating partners unless she was in heat and Cinder wasn’t around to take her. It reminded Weiss of the old worlds marriage system but without the rings and a lot more sex. 

Weiss stretched out her muscles as she was still sore from her hunt with her sister from the night before then made her way down the tree to get behind Ruby as silently as she could. Once she was on the forest floor she noticed that Ruby was picking flowers, most likely for herbs to be used later so she had no clue Weiss was behind her. This was going perfectly so far, Weiss gave a quick look to the left and then the right to make sure they were truly alone and once she was sure she pounced on Ruby. This made the younger women gasp out, but she could tell it was Weiss, so she didn’t yell for help. Ruby knew exactly what was about to happen to her, so she just giggled. This made Weiss chuckle as well as the two rolled fro a bit till Weiss was on top of Ruby their eyes locked with one another, the world around them almost invisible as they both just focused on one another. 

“Ruby, you know what I want. Now are you going to try and resist me this time or are you going to let me mate with you easily this time.” Weiss smirked down at Ruby kissing her softly on the lips but holding herself close to the one she loved for awhile till Ruby opened her mouth to speak.

“Of course, you can this time, last time I just wanted to see how strong hunting as made you.” Ruby giggled once more her hands reaching up to explore Weiss’s tanned and thick curves. 

That was one of Ruby’s favorite things about Weiss now, her curves. It put her sister and Blake almost to shame with how much she had grown in the last years after the end of Vale. Her bust especially, though Weiss wasn’t the biggest she was up there now with the best of the women in the tribe. Sometimes she missed flat Weiss for how cute she acted about her bust but now Weiss was truly one that could dominate her. She loved Weiss sometimes even more then the other woman in the tribe, but she was still afraid to say that out loud. But Ruby figured everyone could tell with how she acted around Weiss from even before the world had become like this, especially at Beacon. She had always loved Weiss and now Weiss showed that back to her, but Ruby still waited on Weiss to make the first move, like a proper dominant women of tribe Nikos would. 

“Good now you don’t need all these things on they are in my way.”

Wiess then ripped off the simple hides holding Ruby’s perky breasts away from the white-haired women. Weiss with her left hand grabbed onto Ruby’s left breast firmly as she leaned down wrapping her lips around Ruby’s hardening nipple. Weiss slowly licked at the small nub and bit into it to make Ruby moan out. Which it made Ruby do, her breasts were always sensitive as she was still developing for some reason, her body seemed to be slow in that aspect while her semblance gave her such great speeds. Weiss loved hearing Ruby moan, it made her even hornier and a little wet every time. Weiss continued to suck and nibble on Ruby’s left nipple as her right hand pushed into Ruby’s skirt moving past the small patch of hair just above her true prize, Ruby’s clit. With her pointer and middle finger, she pinched Ruby’s clit sending waves of pleasure throughout Ruby’s entire body.

“Weiss, goddess please don’t stop!” Ruby screamed out as the pleasure was already building up in her body faster then it had ever before, she must have been close to another round of heat. 

Weiss was far from stopping, her fingers continued to tease Ruby’s clit as her teeth pulled on Ruby’s nipple firmly trying to send the women over the edge. Weiss loved breaking the lower level woman in the tribe, it was so easy especially with girls like May and Reese. But Ruby at least put up a challenge when it came to breaking her and that was what Weiss loved the most. She had never really had a challenge in her life when it came to the woman she was with especially before the old world fell but now, now the challenges started, and it made Weiss work her hardest. Weiss looked up at Ruby as she suckled on her perky breasts, her blue eyes locked on with Ruby’s silver eyes as she felt her cum on the tips of her two fingers. She got part one done, and now it was time for part two. Weiss pulled her hand out of Ruby’s skirt and her mouth off her breast.

“Such a good girl, Ruby I love making you cum. Now tell me you want more, tell me how much you love me.”

“Weiss…. please break me…I love you so much Weiss I need you so bad.” Ruby panted out as she was riding of her first orgasm. She looked back at Weiss lustfully knowing that this was going to be the first of many orgasms. 

Weiss smiled brightly, Ruby’s words filling her heart completely. She kissed Ruby on the lips quickly before making her way down her body planting small kisses as she went down. Taking a pit stop at her breasts to give them several kisses. Once she was done with her little stop she continued her way down but as she did she pulled down Ruby’s skirt with her hands throwing the fur skirt with the shredded remains of Ruby’s top. Ruby like most girls in the tribe had kept hair on their crouches do to how hard it had become to shave down there. While they had the abilities to use some plants and herbs to keep the hair in a more controlled amount it was still hard to keep it completely shaven like in the old world. But Weiss never cared about the hair she has always kept a small amount on her anyway, so nothing changed, but for the rest it was a substantial change for them. Weiss made it to Ruby’s small patch of red hair, giving it a big kiss causing Ruby to giggle.

“Weiss come on don’t tease me your silly butt make me cum again.” Ruby giggled out and she ran her hands through Weiss’s hair pulling out her pony tail, so she could get a hand full of her snow-white hair. 

Weiss giggled and pushed her lips to Ruby’s clit, licking it slowly before getting to the real prize. Ruby’s beautiful pussy, Weiss went at it instantly eating her out hard and fast as her hands grabbed onto Ruby’s thighs spreading them apart more, so she could get more room to do her work. Her tongue pushed inside Ruby’s lower lips trying to find her sweet spot to get her to cum. Weiss’s nose pushing against Ruby’s clit as well during her exploration of her lower lips. The taste was out of this world, it always reminded Weiss of cookies, but it had been years since cookies had even been possible to make, but still Ruby tasted like the perfect chocolate chip cookie. Weiss closed her eyes as she ate Ruby out only focusing on her sounds as well as eating out the little rose. 

Ruby was screaming out on the top of her lungs, if anyone was around they had to hear her screaming out Weiss’s name almost like it was a bloody murder. But she continued to scream out Weiss’s names along with some more dirty things to make it not sound like she was being killed. Ruby could feel her more primal side take over like when she was in the month-long heat, it always seemed to start in her core. The warm, muscles tightening pleasure started to spread all over her body and her mind filling with lust and want for Weiss. Her mouth started to water up as she tilted her head back letting out the loudest moan she could. She squirted as well filling Weiss’s mouth with her sweet nectar. Ruby let go of Weiss’s hair as well and her body laid limp on the forest floor twitching softly as more of her nectar leaked out of her lower lips and into Weiss’s mouth.  
Weiss drank down every bit of Ruby’s nectar that she could of course some of it flowing out the sides of her mouth making her tan cheeks shine. She swallowed the last bit she had in her mouth and stood up taking off her fur loincloth, so her own pussy could be out. She had spent time bathing in the sun nude, so her tan even met her crouch giving the white hairs above her clit a nice soft brown background. Weiss knelt pushing her folds next to Ruby’s as she swung her leg over Ruby’s getting ready for the last part of her plan. She slowly grinded herself against Ruby’s moaning softly and bighting her lower lip as she did. 

“Ruby…I want you, I want to be your mating partner. Like what Yang and Blake have, I want to be yours and you be mine when we are sick and need protection. I want to give my life to you if you somehow bare a child and make sure you and the child are safe with all my heart. Will you give me that honor Ruby, will you be my partner again.”

Ruby was at a lose for words, Weiss had never been so sincere before with her and this just warmed her even more then the grinding on her folds. She started to grind against Weiss’s folds in return grabbing onto Weiss’s thighs to give herself more leverage on Weiss during their mating session. She didn’t really need to think long about her answer she knew that she wanted the same for along time after all. But she wanted to get a little payback on Weiss, so she held out for answering for a time moaning out loudly as she got closer again to cumming all over Weiss. Once she felt like she was about to cum she squeezed Weiss’s thighs looking into her eyes with a pure smile on her lips. 

“Yes, one thousand times yes I will be your mating partner! I will do anything you want and always sleep at your side!”

Weiss screamed out in pleasure and went even faster on Ruby’s pussy as she herself squirted hard all over Ruby. While as Ruby felt Weiss’s nectar cover her folds she cummed again as well mixing the two women’s nectar up on their folds. Both Ruby and Weiss collapsed back onto the ground once they had cummed panting hard, trying to regain their breath. While Weiss still had more energy, she moved closer to ruby pulling her into her grasp as they laid together. She interlocked her fingers with Ruby’s own as the younger women laid in front of Weiss. She made sure that Ruby was comfortable in her grasp letting Ruby lay between her breasts for added comfort. Weiss couldn’t be any happier with her life currently, she kissed Ruby on her neck softly nuzzling herself in against her neck. 

“I love you Ruby, I have always loved you and now we can be together as well as serve the tribe’s needs.”

Ruby giggled softly at the kisses and pushes herself closer to Weiss, her plump rear pushing into Weiss’s crouch more. But before she could speak the sounds of two people approaching set the lovers off as they instantly stood up preparing themselves for anything. But with Ruby cumming so much her stance was weak as she was wobbling softly, her body still not recovering from the orgasms. Weiss let out a sigh of relief though as she hears Yang’s giggling as she came put with her hands in the air showing her sister and Weiss that she was a friendly.

“Aww how cute, you two finally decided to be mating partners, it took you girls long enough the other girls in the tribe were starting to think it would never happen at this point.” Yang came out of the bushes completely her hands resting on her hips as she pushed them forward just enough to show off her body to the pair. But that only answered the sounds of one person who was approaching where was the other. That answer would come quickly as Blake had grabbed onto Weiss’s breasts from behind giggling softly and licking along the back of her neck.

“Your right Yang, but I am glad that it happened finally, maybe we can have a little team rwby reunion now after you tell Pyrrha that you are mating partners now.” Blake spoke out softly as she pushed up Weiss’s breasts.

“Also, you grew more in your chest area dear Weiss, you must tell me your secret, so I can get my own bigger for Yang.”

Blake let go of Weiss and walked back to Yang on all fours, after the end of the old world all the Faunus seemed to be more animalistic after and act more primal then most. This was especially true for Blake and her mother, they both seemed to be complete masters of stealth now being that they were cat Faunus. Blake rarely stood up completely unless it was needed, so when she returned to Yang she was crouched down giving both Ruby and Weiss an unobstructed view of her cleavage in her tight top.  
“Yes, well thank you both for the lovely complements, but why are you two out here?” Weiss asked as a blush formed on her cheeks and Ruby leaned against her. 

“We were watching you really, but also we came to come get you for a tribe meeting. Pyrrha has a new plan to get some of the women in Raven’s tribe as our own. Even Kali and Willow herself if we are lucky but come on we better hurry.” 

Weiss squeezes Ruby tightly as she heard the news, today was most definitely the best day of her life. Not only does she get the women of her dreams she may even be reunited with her mother. Both Weiss and Ruby watched Yang as well as Blake start to leave not going to far ahead of the new pair. Ruby leaned up and kissed Weiss deeply before she moved as well trying to catch up with her sister.

“Come on Weiss! It’s time to go tell the tribe!”

With that Weiss ran up to Ruby slapping her ass playfully before she and Ruby caught up with Yang and Blake. But as the four all walked back to the camp side by side once again Weiss and Ruby locked hands tightly almost fearing letting go. Team rwby was ready for a whole new set of adventures in a new world, and with stronger bonds that could only grow stronger at this point.


End file.
